


mistletoe and wine (a very damie ficmas)

by brookstone



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, F/F, Fluff fluff and more fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookstone/pseuds/brookstone
Summary: 31 days of ficmas, damie edition!aka a collection of (mostly canon compliant) ficlets.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	1. hope

**Author's Note:**

> the prompts are shamelessly stolen from the doctor/rose ficmas in 2017
> 
> day one is 'hope' and i did the most cliché thing ever, no regrets babie!
> 
> hope you enjoy x

A piece of plastic shouldn't, in theory, make Jamie cry. But it does, and it has.

It takes _weeks_ to settle into Jamie's brain properly, to seep through every twist and turn, and Dani says that she's the same.

And then it's months, and Dani begs Jamie to cut her hair for her just so she doesn't have to worry about it the countless times a day she throws up, and so Jamie gives her a trim and a new set of hair-bands to keep her ponytails tight.

Suddenly it's nine months.

And, suddenly, Jamie's crying again and Dani's crying too and the baby's crying because babies do that, and Jamie knows that if she is on earth to do anything it's to love Dani and their fucking _baby._ She, Jamie Taylor, has a baby.

They decide to pick a name by flipping through a baby book and stopping at random, like mature and responsible adults do.

 _Hope_.

"No way," Jamie protests immediately.

"It's sweet," Dani says, looking up with pleading eyes. And, then, a realisation dawns on her. "The midwife's name was Hope."

Jamie smiles, and kisses her.


	2. skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt is skating!
> 
> hope you enjoy x

Jamie has a habit of falling.

It isn't a bad thing by any means, don't get her wrong, but falling _does_ come with a connotation, a distant whisper of failure and fucking up.

She can take falling on ice. She can take whenever she trips on a tree root and her face collides with the dirt. She can take when she's in town and she stumbles over the pavement and everyone sees her but it's okay because accidents happen.

She cannot, however, take falling into Dani goddamn Clayton's bed, or falling in love (or at the very least significant affection) with Dani _goddamn_ Clayton, or the way her feet forget to work when Dani fucking Clayton smiles at her.

This time when she slips, she indulges in Dani offering her shoulder to cling to. She revels in Dani's grace, and Jamie's own meagre offering of it.

And then she falls, she falls on the ice _again_ , and she takes Dani down with her but it's okay.

It's okay because Dani's laughing. And Jamie's smiling. And Jamie's glad she has a habit of falling.


	3. hot chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there really was no other choice (prompt is hot chocolate)
> 
> hope you enjoy x

"I can make this," Dani insists.

"I'd bloody well hope so."

"I _can_."

"I'll be waiting, Poppins."

As it turns out, Dani can't make it. She'd used milk _and_ water with the packet of hot chocolate powder. And she's still bad at stirring. And now there's something acrid on the back of Jamie's tongue.

"Whatever am I gonna do with you, eh, Dani?"


	4. ginger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was SO tempted to make this about ms geri halliwell because i am nothing if not a spice girls stan but i couldn't think of anything lol
> 
> (.........dani's baby spice and hannah's posh. ok im done)
> 
> hope you enjoy x

Dani sets the plates down on the table.

"Build a house," she says.

Jamie frowns, face scrunching up a little. "Why?"

"I did it last year."

“Fair dos.”

Jamie's gingerbread house is decidedly worse than Dani's, cracked, and crumbling from those cracks, on a severe tilt, with icing smeared in all the wrong places.

Dani loves it.

And then she sneaks out two biscuits from under tin foil when Jamie's far too busy focusing on frosting flowers, and she puts them on a small saucer before putting it down too, next to the house.

Jamie looks at it, eventually.

"What?"

"I, uh, I wasn't sure how to make a cookie that looked like it was kneeling but… Yeah, the, I wrote on the plate too. Permanent marker, sorry. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to say it."

Jamie just watches her.

And then she watches her hands, as they're fishing around in her jean pocket and soon offering a ring.

"So," Dani says, with a deep breath that inspires new confidence in her. "Wanna get married?"


	5. candy canes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm struggling to keep up already but i WILL finish this i promise
> 
> hope you enjoy x

Dani’s never been too keen on mint. She still uses toothpaste meant for children, the stale strawberry taste infinitely preferable to the alternative. It’s not like she  _ can’t _ use mint toothpaste, or mint gum, or even mint floss, but it sends chills through her body and her mouth astral projects into a whole other dimension (one without mint, preferably) when she does.

Jamie kisses her, at their first Christmas together, with sugar and peppermint staining her lips and tongue.

Dani doesn’t mind.


	6. bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has an air of melancholy about it that i don't like but it also fits the vibe of the place i was thinking of when i wrote it (which isn't in london but oh well)
> 
> hope you enjoy x

Cathedrals are ridiculous, Dani decides one Christmas in the belly of London. She's sat on a bench opposite one, a green behind her with a huge tree in the centre and a bumbling crowd around it.

Jamie's sitting next to her, with her neck craning to watch the tree lights spark to life, but Dani just watches the cathedral. (She's seen Christmas trees light up before. She isn't used to cathedrals.)

Jamie rests her head on Dani's shoulder and wraps an arm around her, the other nestled firmly in her own pocket, and Dani kisses her forehead.

"The lights are nice," Jamie tells her.

"Good," Dani says back.

They stay there, noses nipped at by the cold and flashing fairy lights bouncing into their periphery, together and quiet and content, until the cathedral bells ring out for ten o'clock.


	7. ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wish i hadn't backed myself into a corner with chapter 4. i knew i should've written about the spice girls
> 
> hope you enjoy x

"This isn't a Christmas movie, Dani."

"Neither is _Nightmare before Christmas_."

"It fucking is."

"It isn't!"

"Halloween is utter nonsense."

"We're watching _The Ring_."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"I do!"

"That's what she said."

"What?"

"Ring, I do…"

"I love you but that was _awful_."

"Told you you don't hate me."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Love you too."


End file.
